


A Little Time Can't Hurt

by River_Sings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Sings/pseuds/River_Sings
Summary: One shot about a conversation between Helena Ravenclaw and Dennis Creevey during the battle of Hogwarts. It's about a page - it's so short that it's basically it's own summary. Also sorry for doing this it just got in my head. It's a little sad. Wouldn't hurt to give it a read though.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Little Time Can't Hurt

There’s a room a ways away from Ravenclaw tower that sits behind three fake walls and a bookshelf filled with old newspapers. This room once held my mother’s diary and a beautiful couch that took up half the room. There was something private, something strange in the air and when Dennis Creevey found the place his second year, even though he had no knowledge of its origins, he knew it was wiser to keep the small room a secret. Because of his previous escapades he knew where to hide when the teachers told all of the underaged kids to go home. He was ready. If Harry Potter had been able to fight when he was Dennis’ age, then he should be able to now.

He had his wand and he had his courage. He was a Griffindor, and he wasn’t going to let Godric down. Besides he was part of Dumbledor's army and he didn’t travel to Hogwarts for nothing. Halfway to his secret hideaway he spotted a folded piece of paper. Something drew him to it and he quickly cast an accio as he sneaked to the room. Only once he’d sat down on the raggedy couch in the room did he catch my eye. I said nothing. He’s the first to find my mother’s old room. I didn’t even know of it before that horrid stalker killed me.

“You’re the Gray Ghost aren’t you.”

He didn’t need my answer.

“Say you’re Ravenclaws ghost then!” He tipped the empty parchment paper over in bafflement so I could see. “Do you know what this' supposed to be.”

It was the map made by the boys, those clever boys my mother would be so proud of.

“What’s it do?”

The boy was not here to cause trouble. He was not badgering me about the diadem. He was safe, I’d seen him in here before. I made my decision.

“You must solemnly swear you are up to no good.”

Smiling Dennis placed his wand on the page and recited, “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” Footsteps ran along the page as the words “Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map” appeared. The map fell open and the infamous map of Hogwarts appeared. “Blimey this is incredible”

There were footsteps running, he could see Ginny, Seamus, Neville, and so many others. “Does this map show everyone in the school?”

“Yes”

He spent a moment scanning the pages before saying, “I can’t find my brother here, how old is this map?”

“Very”

“Could there be a mistake?”

“I’m not sure” I am sure.

“Well it looks broken because I keep seeing some of these names fade in and out. I mean, I know he’s here this must be-” before the boy could finish his sentence, a nearby scream broke the conversation.

Jumping off the couch Dennis grabbed his wand and opened the bookcase. “I’m sorry I need to go help. You understand don’t you?”

“I do”

The boy left. I know why his brother’s not on the map. I didn’t tell him. He deserves more time. Just a little more time with Colin. I’ll give as much as I can.


End file.
